Jax "Shields" Sunstrider
Backstory Jax Sunstrider was once a Xcom trainee, training along side his elder brother Jet Sunsrider to become Xcom commanders. It all changed after Jax saw a decent chunk of Advent's propaganda, and being the young trainee we was, made up his mind that he was fighting for the wrong cause. He has had little contact with his brother since he left, and after somehow managing to slip past Advent's gene modding requirements, he now serves as one of the only known humans in Advent's army. Soon after joining Advent and being stationed at the Advent Training Blacksite for guard duty, he meet Classic Sans and Papyrus. After asscepting them into the Blacksite ad the "Monster Ambassadress to Advent", they started developing a friendship, well... I guess. Jax injected himslef with "Determination", a forbidden substance that came from the Underground. After Advent scouts squads found some that Xcom extracted. Soon after that, the rest of it was locked away in the Blacksites vault and was originally planned to be destroyed, but since being locked away it has yet to be destroyed. Jax is also a trained Blacksmith as he took Blacksmith lessons before joining Xcom Commander training. He has bulit his own forge and workbench in his living quarters at the Blacksite and comes up with all sorts of crazy tools. He also forged two multi purpose swords for Kayla as a Christmas present one year. Jax and Kayla ended up having a massive fight with each other soon after Jax heard of Jet's passing. Both these events took their toll on Jax and brought down his mental health. And after his dreams of Homestruck charathers showing up out of the blue, he is left confused and slightly depressed. Dispute these events and advice form C.Sans, Jax refuses to give up his work. After Jet was killed by Sofia, Jax went to C.Alphys and after a work of planning and work, C.Alphys was able to turn Jet's personality and memory into a sentient AI, deleting his memories of Sofia and Kayla. After the "Shadow Trooper Project" came into play, a squad of four advanced Advent units were deployed to the Advent Blacksite for deployment testing. And to Jax's surprise, two of the squad members, Samantha and Sydney, are actually human as well. Sydney in particular caught Jax's eye with her impressive Psionic ability. Appearance Jax is a human, so he still holds his normal features. He also had to get his armor and helmet redesigned for fit him, having a clear visor. (Although not shown in the picture) Jax also ended up repainting his armor to help him stand out over the other troopers. He also added an Officer cape to his back to show off his natural superiority over the other troops. Personality Jax used to be a calm, easy under pressure kinda guy, but ever since he learned that his brother was killed by Sofia Firestar, he's grown mentally unstable. He's even prone to fight back against Kayla's outbursts of rage instead of trying to calm her down like he used to. And ever since the two broke up, he's been feeling slightly depressed. Jax has not given all his hopes up yet, as Sydney Jackknife, the Advent Psi Commander has taken his interest. And after she saved him from a Lost Infested City (with help of course), the two could not hold back their feeling for each other. Jax's time in the Lost City took a toll on him, seeing the damage and slaughter caused by the Aliens in the first invasion. He is starting to rethink the army life, but has yet to come to a final decision. Relationships * Classic Sans - Jax was the first Advent solider to find Classic Sans and Papyrus, allowing them to not only join Advent but to also have the other Monsters build there settlement in peace. * Kaya Taylor - Jax and Kayla has a... interesting history together. They first started out hating each other, as Kayla was still with Xcom when they first meet. But soon after, Kayla left Xcom and allied herself with Advent, having a new enemy now. But a couple months later, they had a big fight and has not talked to each other since. * Keeper: The Gatekeeper, nicknamed "Keeper" was one of the first aliens Jax started talking too, they grew something of a "battle bond between soldiers". * Caller: When the Gatecaller first showed up, Jax was first annoyed to have "another over sized golf ball" floating around the Blacksite, but has gotten used to having her around. That was, until Caller started fighting Kayla after she moved in, but with Kayla gone, Jax has moved on from this. * Sydney Jackknife: Jax had a slight crush on Sydney after the who found out they shared Psionic abilities. Jax did feel nerves about opening up to Sydney about his feelings for her. However, he did not need to. After Sydney saved Jax from a Lost infested city with help from Samantha Martinez and Classic Sans, their attachment towards each other hit the spotlight, and no words were really needed to tell that they loved each other. * Jet Sunstrider: Jet is the only family Jax has left, because their mother died when they were young and their father died to old age. Jax does not disagree with Sofia's actions, but Jet is still his brother at the end of the day no matter what he did, and will forever hold some care for him. Jax, although he may not want to admit it, can not live without at least one family member, so he allowed C.Alphys to turn Jet's memory and personality into an sentient AI. Not only does it help with Jax's mental state having him around, Jet's AI is also a massive boost in combat, able to directly control Jax's shielding system and do battlefield scans to map out attack plans.